


Oh Luna

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris hates the cat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, Stiles gets a familiar, Stiles had magic, Stiles ignores Chris, Stiles is a Spark, Stiles is not being a good boyfriend, familiar, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When Stiles finds his familiar, it allows him to finally see they way he's been treating Chris.





	Oh Luna

It's during his second year of college that it happens. It wasn't planned, despite what Chris keeps saying (he's a total liar who lies okay). Because  _ no, _ Stiles did not purposefully find an adorable, soft, probably once abused cat outside their apartment building and bond with it. Like  _ bond _ with it. Like, magically. 

So now Stiles has a familiar. Which is pretty fucking cool, except for the fact that Chris seems to  _ hate  _ Luna! Which is not cool! They've actually had more arguments about this goddamn cat than they have during the four years of their relationship. 

Stiles does not understand why Chris hates the cat. Luna is well behaved, she uses her litter box and doesn't make a mess  _ ever.  _ She's always there for snuggles and can change size! Which  _ woah _ cool! 

So yeah, Stiles doesn't really understand why Chris hates Luna. Not until he forced the man to tell him. 

“You, uh, you-” Chris tries, stuttering over his words and  _ blushing  _ and woah, that's new. Chris is always so calm and confident. Self assured and strong, “Youdon’tspendtimewithmeanymore.”

“Chris,” Stiles behind, letting the sentence that his finacé just rushed out sink in. And once it does his eyes go soft and he climbs into the man's lap, shaving his face into Chris’ neck and wiggling till he's comfortable. The man's arms wrap around his waist and hold him class and Stiles sighs, “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it's fine.” Chris dismisses, but his arms go tighter around Stiles. 

“It is. I've been so busy, with classes and Luna and magic that I haven't left enough time for you.” Stiles explains. And fuck, how could he be such a bad partner. He knows about Chris’ insecurities, can only imagine what the man was thinking these last few weeks. Jesus, Stiles can't even remember the last time they had  _ sex _ for fuck sakes. 

So Stiles grinds a little into his boyfriend, pressing open mouthed kissed against the older man's neck, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth and whispering, “Can I ride you,  _ Daddy _ ?”

And after a really good round of sec where Stiles rides Chris slow and thoroughly, he makes sure to pay more attention to the man he loves. He studies at home more than at the library, gives up video games altogether and instead watches TV with Chris, curled together in their bed. He brings the man coffee at work like he used to when they first moved here, cooks him dinner at least twice a week. 

Because yeah, he loves this man. Loves this man  _ so much _ and it took a goddamn cat to realize just how much he'd been neglecting him. 

They also have  _ a lot  _ of sex, but neither man is complaint about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah it was so nice working on a piece from this verse! I really do love these two and this verse so much that it's always fun! hope you enjoyed and check out the other works!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
